la cruda verdad de un otaku
by Zaoldyeck-81
Summary: ke le pasarias a una inocente otakun interactuando con sus personajes preferidos, revivir traumas de el yoi de la serie naruto, ohh invitar a todos a un martes femanino donde sasuke te baila, esta historia es verdadera y le puede pasar a alguien como TU!


LAS VERDADES KE PUEDE ENFRENTAR UN OTAKUN

win: este es un relato real con todas sus letras es... es TERRORIFICOOOOOOO!!!

inner-win: eso fue lo ke perdi su inocencia para crearmeeeeeeee muhahahhah

win: si desde ke vivi esto, existe ELLAAA mi INNER!! auxilioooooooooo!

inner-win: muahahha ya sigue con la historia SHANNARON!!!!!!!!!!!!!

win: okiss!!!!

-  
Era un dia normal en chile, un pais ke no esta muy desarrollado con el anime asi ke para los fan tenias ke buscar y re-buscar y re-matarce en youtube, o sino ver animes chamulleros o recurir a la feria pirata para ke te vendan unos capitulos de esa apreciada serie, en fin esta es la historia de una inocente niña, con inocentes pasa tiempos como ya lo dije la animacion japonesa, y tambien tratar de aserse pasar y alucinar con card cartoon sakura o cosas por el estilo, pero continuemos esa niña se llamaba

winly zaoldyeck actualmente

osea yo, ella paseaba infantilmente por los alrededores con una nueva pelicula pirateda, y no me digan ke ustedes no lo asen lo mismo por kami!, pero continuo, paseaba inocentemente asta ke, se encontro con...doraimon??...si el gato cosmico ke venia con un chaleco bonba

doraimo: mauhahahahhah entregen la plata o me piteo a la cabramientras sacaba del volcillo una gran ametralladora

winly como era inocente ...¬¬U si inocente: k-ke es eso?

doraimo: como ke?.. despabila cabra, y pasame la pelicula!!!!!!!!!!!

winly: pero es la pelicula porno de chin-chan, si la llebo a mi hermana y a su novio asi me dejen estar en el computador, kiero ver una nueva serie raruto

doraimo: raruto? sera naruto!, bueno te dejo, por cierto no as visto a el merme de novita se me perdio con shisuca y jujuju se fueron a los matorrales jujujuju

winly completamete inocente: n-no entiendo mientras le salian alitas y una aerola en la cabeza

doraimo: ¬¬U no te la crees ni tu ke escribes el fics ... pero bueno me voy a aser el golpe de estado muahhahha kisas pueda aser algo con esta presiosurAaAaAaAa mientras acarisiaba una gran bonba atomica y en un gran soplon su fue

winly: ke gatito tan raro mientras e iba como la niñita buena ke era, asta ke llego a un bosque donde vio a un enanito con una gran caperusa roja y cabello rubio amarrado por una trenza, el era...

winly: hummm ... LA CAPERUCITA ROJA? KE COOL!!!!! aunke estas un poco chica, no?

ed de full metal alchemist: A KIEN LE DICEES TAN CHAPARRO KE NO SI PUEDE NI VERRRRRRRRRR?!!!!!!!!!

winly: ummm esa esta buena, a ti!

ed: geeeeeezz oye y tu kien eres eres una de las enviadas de engreido-patan-comprado de roy no baka?

winly: r-roy ? kien es?

ed: veo ke no... por cierto me ayudas a sacarme esta llave inglesa de la cabeza, susurando winry si se paso por dios todo hombre tiene escondida revistas. ejem!¬¬ culturales?... si culturales debajo de la cama ¬¬U

winly: eh? chiiii pero de pronto llego chiii de chobits

chi: oye esa es mia! chiiii

winly: entonces no digo chiii

chi: chhiii?

winly: chiii de ke?

chi: por eso te pregunto chii de ke por ke me dijiste chiii y yo no entiendo yyy aaaaaaaaa me voy a volver lokaaaaaa! dijo mientras se le kemaba el procesador

ed: oye salio olor a kemado vamonos de aki

winly: si tienes razon dijo mientras se iba con el enanin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

llegaron a un pueblo muy viejo parecia de 500 aЯos atras

ed: este lugar esta pasado de moda

winly: tienes razon pero derepente escucharon un gran grito

¿?¿?¿? AVAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!seguido por el sonido fuerte de algo chocar con el piso

era kagome higurahi ke por enesima ves en el dia peliaba con el hanyou inuyasha, ya ke el mitad demonio aun POR milesima ves preferia a kikyou y la dejaba pagando

kagome: maldito inuyashi!, maldita bruja copiona de kikyou maldito puto pozo ke me tragiste maldi-pero fu cortado por la precencia de los 2 chicos

kagome: ke ase un enanin por aca? es amigo de shipoo?

ed: A KIEN LE DICE ENANO KE EN FACIL CONFUNDIRLO CON UN ANIMALLLLLLLLLLL...y de hecho tengo todo el espiritu de un animal la cosa es ke no me aprovechan ya ke soy mucha cosas para ellos y..

win/kago: no sera poca?

ed: gruuuuu

winly: cuidado el enanito ataca!!!!!!!

kagome: no te preocupes con mi super flecha me lo cargo altiro SHANNARONNN!!!!!!!!!!!

ed: calma las pasiones no soy tan malo...

kagome: buuuu lo siento me emocione ╛╛U

sakura haruno de naruto: oye por ke has dicho SHANNARON si SHANNARON es mi palabraaa, me debes los derecho de autor

ed: guaaaaaaaaaa! se tiño el pelo!!!

kagome: no eres muy pequeña para teñirte el pelo?

winly la autora: oye ke ases aki? se supone ke los de naruto salen asta el final!!!!!

saku: pero mis derechos??

winly la autora: despues te pagos tus derecho pa la banca!

saku: ok!!!!!

mientras desaparecia

winly autora: sigan con lo suyo, para eso les pago

ed: no nos pagas nos secuestraste y nos obligas a bailar en el cafe con piernas de la esquina

kagome: te ase eso?

winly ya la protagonista: pero es ke lo ke tienes de chico lo tienes de guapo!

ed:o//////////o si.. nadien me aprovecha pero, ... por un demonio saquen me esta llave inglesa de la cabesaaaaaa!!!!!

kagome: inuyasha te lo puede sacar

winly: inuyasha? COOL!! aun no puedo ver el finalllll kusoooooo oye y se muere de una ves naraku esta peor ke orochimaru

kagome: siii pero rescata algo, al menos parece menos gay ke orochimaru

winly: seeeee oye ayudemos al chaparro?

kagome: si por ke se le puede infectar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

al rato llegaron donde el mitad perro demonio y humano, estaba peliando con shipoo

sango: shipo-chan mira uno de tus amigos apuntando a ed

shipoo: mis amigos no son taAaAn chicos

ed: COMO ESTAMOS POR CASA!!!! LO DICE EL TARRO CON MAS DURASNO, EL POSS!! Y VOSNIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kagome: el chico tiene rabia

winly: sip! oye el ke parece perrito nos ayudara?

kagome: sip! ke no as visto inuyasha, es multiconocida!

winly: me canse esta muy repetida y laaaaaaaaaaaarga

ed: el final de mi serie es medio cutre pero almenos tenemos final

winly: sii, oye apropocito, te gusta winry?

ed : o//////////o n-no esa mecanica friki ke me lanza llaves a toda velocidad como crees!!

kagome: pero si tu eres igual?

ed: no es lo mismo!!!

winly/kagome: hombres...

kagome: inuyasha puedes sacarle la llave inglesa de la cabeza al enanito?

inuyasha: ummm y no me pagan?

autora winly: nooo y tienes ke ponerte a bailar en el cafe con piersas de al lado muhahahhah le aras compañia a sasukeee- kunnnnnn

kagome con estrellitas en los ojos: enseriooooooo mandaloooooo!

autora winly: okkkk! miro a inuyasha jujujuju otro pa mi lista negra, y sacale porfis la llave de la cabesa no ves ke despues no va a poder aser alquiminia con eso ahi, se le puede infectar mietras se iba pero paro en seco aaaaaaaaaa! apropocito dile a tu medio hermano ke tambien esta en mi lista y tiene ke ir a bailar a las chivas ke ponen comentario, a las nueve sin ningun minuto mas ni menos!! es un martes femenino!!!! jujujuju me voy a divertir jujujuju mientras desaparecia

inuyasha: """esa tia da miedo"" mietras sacaba el colmillo de acero para sacarle la llave de acero la el alguimista de acero, dios me marie XD

a el ratoo

ed: aleluyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! mientras en su frente no avia ninguna llave si no un gran moreton mas grande ke el, bueno ... cualkier cosa es mas grande ke ed. sigamos

al, el hermano de ed: nii-san te estube buscando el coronel nos llama y no pudo seguir debido a ke winly la protagonista se le echo ensima

winly: KIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ESTE ES EL OBSESO POR LOS NEKOOOOO AAA KE MONADAAAAAAAAAAA... OH lo siento la emocion

al: o//o de naaaaaaaaaaaa timido

ed: ba! oye ke dijo el creido-manitulador-comprado de roy

al: a ke le debes un informe como la gente

ed: ke se balla a la(censurado)

kagome: andamos suavesitos

winly: si... yo soy peor, pero kagome chan enenito yo me voy, SAYONARAAA!!

todos: SAYONARA Y SIGUENOS VIENDO AUNKE ESTEMOS YA MUY REPETIDOS EN LA TELEEEE!!!!!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

despues de ese interesante paseo, la chica pudo llegar a su casa pero justo antes algo la paro, avia unas personas en la entrada de su casa al aprecer buscandola

winly: si? yo soy winly pequeña, como era antes la autora de la historia antes de tener su super trauma del yoi

killua: aaa yo soy killua zaoldyeck y el es gon feed y vinimos a alegar a la autora y a su amiga sakuro por no pagarme mi sueldo por estar en la historia "te Encontre me cielo" por ke osino me vuelvo sicodelico y me pongo asesino-neko

winly: aaaa, sabes alegale a sakuro chan ella lleba las cuenta de el fics ademas yo soy al peke ella es al autora

winly autora grande: aver aver aver

killua/gon/winly: a mover la colita por ke sino la bas a tener tapadita(N/a: ke? ahi una cancion asi!)

winly autora: KE NOOOO! cusooo a propocito yo a ti no te pago jujuju no te acuerdas ke te secuestre

RECUEDO:

killua estaba durmiendo peor derrepente se lebanto automaticamente ya ke avia sentido el olor del chocolate y no cualkiera si no ke un...un CHOCO-ROBOTTT!! PERO AL ESTaR DE SONAMBULO piso sin kerer la cara de gon el amigito de kurapica, y los lentes de leorio despertando a todos

kurapica con vos de mujer y con la manos en la entre-pierna: por la (censuradooooooooo) le dieron al proximo padre de mis hijoooooooos

leorio: no llorikees, ...OO!!! concha le vale estoy ciego chico!!!con un asento cubano

gon con las manos en la cara:(censurado) mi narisss

mietras killua estaba atraido por un chocolate amarrado a la rama de un arbol, del otro lado de la rama estaba la autora winly vestida como los de mision impocible y a su lado una sakuro vestida como militar asta con unas ramitas en el pelo para pasar inarvertida, adeamas traia un saco para gatos

win susurando: esto ahi ke aserlo con mucha percausion

sakuro. si... PERO DONDE ESTA LA MUSICA DE FONDO?!! y asi se puso una musica de la pantera rosa

win: esa nooooo la de mision inpocibleeee!!!

saku/win: mision inpocible, mision inpocible!!!!!!

asi ke itashi uchiha ke estaba de DJ estubo ke obligao a para la musica

itashi DJ: no esta

win: entonces una de reggeton

sakuro: de reggeton?

win: sip y le damos mas animo!

asi se puso la musica de fondo de wisin y yandel mientras cazaban a killua

FIN DE EL RECUERDO

sakuro recien llegando: ademas no te agas la pasate bien con sakurita en el fics

killua: o////o esa es otra cosa ademas... como me isiste esoo?!!! el chocolate ke pusiste era pirataaaaaa!!!

win protagonista e inocente: siii como mis pelicualas de anime?

win autora: yaa tu estas en mi lista negra, jujuju anda a ponerte ese modelito de gata fiera para ir a bailarle a las chicas ke dejan comentario kukuku esa sexyyyy

killua: nooooooo me van a violarrr

win/saku: esa es la idea muhahahaha/risa malevola/

sakuro: yaaaaa yo me llevo a killua kun y gon kunn jujuju tu sigue con el fics

win autora: no los agas sufrir mucho

sakuro: naaaaa como crees

inner-sakuro: siiii muhahahahaha ya veras ke te esperaaaaa muahhaha mientras desaparecia

winly protagonista: ME VAN A DEJAR ESTAR UN RATITOOOO!!!!

win autora: si si ya me voy..."enojona, niña del aro 2" pero justo en ese momento llega sasuke vestido de conejito play gil con un naruto vestido de zorrito play gil

sasuke con las manos en la entre pierna: no me acuanto, aaaaaaaaaaaa la urgenciaaaaaaa!!!

naruto: es teme esta ke se mia-datebayoo¬¬U

winly protagonista: kiaaaa geniall un zorritoo! de donde salio?con estrellitas en los ojos

naru: ke aun no conoces a el proximo hokage-datebayoo?!!

winly autora: sasuke el baño es al fondo a la derecha y cuidado con taparloooo!!!!!!!! y naru-chan mi yoo anterior no sabia nada de naruto todabia era inocente no tan sadica como soy ahora MUAHAHAHA

naru: me da miendoooooo mientra arrancaba a el cafe con piernas ke apropocito tambien sirven ramen

win personaje principal: ¬¬UUUU bueno puedo continuar asi la infanta fue a su piesa y descubri a su hermana y su novio

win: geniallllll puedo jugar yo tambien a los perritooooss?

hermana/novio: POR NINGUNA MANERAAA"inocente..."

win: sabes te trage la pelcula porno de chin-chan para ke la veas el señor...hummm como se llamaba JIRAIYA me dijo ke estaba muy buena mientras le entregaba pa pelicula a su hermana y por arte de magia salia

win inocente: ahhhh mi onee-chan siempre juega a el corre ke te pillo con sus novios pero a lo ke ibaaa ... hummm INTERNETTTTTTT, mientras se ponia en el computador pero avia una pagina ya avierta

win: ke es eso?... pero si son el zorrito y el conejito play gil de ase rato(naruto y sasuke)!!! pero ke asennn estan jugando como mi hermana y sus novios, oooohh ke triste salen ke se separan, ohhh pero si estaban como los perritos cuando se kedan pegados ohh como se llama ummm yoi .. ke raro .

.-.-.-.-.-.

despues de esa interesante observacion de ese dia, pasaron 2 años, dos años en el cual la chica pudo crecer y saber lo ke era el yoi, lo gay y lo hetero, pero un dia

winly grande conecta en internet: veamos ke tenemos por aca,... esta pagina wed...umm siento ke ya la e visto... p-pero si ese no es naruto y sasuke?!!! ke demonis asen asi?!!!!... espera esto lo e visto e-esto es... esto es...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO LLA ENTENDIIII ESON GAYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

FIN ?...

win: es verdad! yo cuando no evia visto naruto me tope con un doujinshi hentai de yoi de narusasu i como era inocente no supe ke asian ni kienes eran y por alrededores de este año me acorde de esas imagenes y y diosssssssss era yoiii no pude dormir por una semanaa ya SAYONARA!!!!!!! aaa y si kieren una continuacion con martes femenino donde estas tu con tu personaje favorito me lo dicen!! por Reviews


End file.
